The Heart Decides
by rororogers
Summary: This picks up right where the tv series left off with Christy standing between the two men in her life trying to decide which man she wants
1. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story of christy, nor any of the characters. this is written completely for my amusment only.**

**A/N : **I've given this a rating of M, because of some adult themes/suggestions. Most of these will be later in the story, this first chapter is PG13

How did I get myself into this situation?

I thought to myself staring down at the diamond engagement ring in my hand. The ring David just proposed to me with, right in front of all the children, and Dr. Neil MacNeil.

Neil, with his ruggedly handsome good looks and unruly curly golden red hair looked completely devastated. David looked triumphant, like he was so sure of my answer. Looking back up at Neil on his horse Charlie I could feel my heart breaking. After talking earlier that afternoon with Fairlight I had realized that I was head over heels in love with Dr. MacNeil. I had even gone so far as to ride to his house to tell him this, when I had found him in the arms of his wife. Margaret. I had forgotten about her, tormented I rushed back to the mission only to have David Propose to me and for Neil to have followed me.

I looked back down at the ring in my hand, then at David.

David, ring, Neil, David, ring, Neil. I thought I would go crazy.

David breaking into the silence yelled at Neil. "Get Out of here Doctor go home to your 'wife', you are only confusing Christy, she's mine."

"That's where you are wrong Reverend, Neil said in that Scottish brogue of his that I loved so much. "Christy isn't an object or prize to be won; she is a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman, who knows her own mind and heart".

"Stop it both of you I yelled. breaking in before they got in to a fist fight.

I looked up at Neil, our eyes locking, mine begging him to listen. He gave me a slight nod of the head, understanding lighting his eyes. I turned my back to him and took a step closer to David, a smile spreading over his face, so sure he had won. That is until I spoke.

"David, I'm sorry I can't marry you." I said holding the ring back out to him, David not taking it. "Christy please, think about this, I won't ask again" David stated. "I don't want you to, David; I'm in love with Neil. I said tears in my eyes.

"Christy, you can't, he is a married man, just get over it and marry me. It's time for you to grow up Christy, you will be shunned and disgraced for loving him" David taunted me. I took a step back from him, still holding the ring out to him, David still not taking it.

"I'm sorry David but neither my answer nor my feelings will change' I stated. With that I snapped the ring box shut and dropped it on the ground, turn towards Neil and ran to him, Neil reaching down and swinging up behind him on Charlie just like in my dreams we were riding away together. I could hear the gasp of the children and David calling my name but I didn't care.

We didn't go far just over the next rise out of sight of the mission and school. Neil stopped Charlie and slid off the horse lifting me down beside him. As soon as my feet were on the ground Neil's mouth was on mine. His kiss was completely chaste, soft, and loving, but filled with so much passion, longing, and love that I was having hard time breathing. Pulling back from me slightly, Neil looked into my eyes reading the love shinning in them. I knew he wanted me to say what I was feeling but I was holding back.

"Christy, why did you come to my cabin lass? Was it to tell me how you felt, is that why you ran away" Neil asked never taking his eyes off my face, nor his hands from my waist. I couldn't trust my voice so I simply nodded. "And what it is you feel lass, do you actually love me, or did you just use me to get away from Grantland?" Neil asked me clearly afraid of what my answer would be.

"Neil, I should think you would know the answer to that. Of course I love you, which was what I was coming to tell you, Fairlight made me see that it was you that I was in love with not David."

"And how did she do that Christy. Neil asked obvious curious.

"Well she just asked me a few questions. First she wanted to know who the first person I thought of when I woke and I answered David because he was usually hammering on something. Then she asked me who was the last person I thought of when I went to sleep and I said one of the children. Then she asked who was the one person that made me so mad that my blood boiled and of course I answered Neil MacNeil, but it was the last question that opened my eyes.

She asked who was the one person I told all my secrets to, who I shared my dreams with, who I went to with all my problems, who was my best friend. And I realized that since from almost the first time meeting you that it was you. You Neil MacNeil are my very best friend and I love you more than anything in the world."

"Aye, as I love you lass, you are my very best friend as well", Neil said before lightly brushing his lips over mine. Than he finally stepped back from me dropping his hands from my waist. "But it doesn't matter lass, I'm still a married man we can't be together. It would go against everything you believe in, it would destroy you, and I can't let you do this. I've got to take you back to the mission. He said sadly.

Reaching up to tuck that stubborn curl of his back behind his ear, I said " I know Neil, but I had to tell you how I felt, I knew you would have to take me back, as much as I want to be with you now is not the time. But I have faith that we will be together some day, it will all work out somehow. Just know this Neil MacNeil, I love you and will always love you, I'll wait as long as I have too. I'm not ever going to leave you Neil, no matter what I'll be here for you." With that said I kissed him on the cheek and then he mounted Charlie and pulled me up behind him to take me back to the mission.


	2. conversations

In a matter of minutes we were riding back into the school yard, the children still wandering round outside. Neil help me slid off of Charlie, gave me a sad smile then rode away.

"Children where is Reverend Grantland" I asked.

"He done be gone teacher, replied creed Allen. "The reverend took off to da mission house right after you left with doc. few minutes later he rode off on Prince towards El Pano way."

"Did he say anything before he left?" "Waall, he said somthin' about going for Dr. Ferrand."

"Oh dear, this isn't good at all." I replied more to myself than to any of the children, but they didn't miss a thing.

"What's a matter teacher?" asked little burl. "Never mind, it's time to get back inside, come everybody back to your desk."

I might as well have sent them on home because I couldn't concentrate on the lessons; I kept worrying about what David was going to tell Dr. Ferrand. And the children weren't listening either. I kept hearing whispers all over the room ranging from, 'why do ya reckon teacher rode off with the doc' to 'preacher weren't too bright to be proposing to Miz Christy that away'. I finally realize that we weren't going to get any more work done so I dismissed the class, but to my surprise none of them left their seats.

"Well aren't you children going to go home?" I asked looking at my students with a question in my eyes.

"Ms. Christy, do you reckon the preacher went to find Dr. Ferrand to get ya into trouble cuz you turn him down?" Rob Allen asked me.

"Rob, I think that is exactly what he is doing. And if it is I'm probably not going to be you teacher for much longer".

"But why teacher, dontcha love us no more? Asked Mountie O'Teale. "Oh, Mountie of course I still love you, I love all of you. I don't ever want to stop being your teacher. But I'm afraid that after reverend Grantland tells Dr. Ferrand what happened today, I won't have a choice. He will fire me." I cried.

"Is it cuz you love the doc, teacher. Cuz the preacher man he be blind to have not seen that the two of youns have been sweet on each other for like forever" exclaimed Ruby Mae. "Don't seem right fair of him to try and getcha in trouble cuz you don't love him."

"That's right teacher he just be jealous of you and the doc, like I was when John had a crush on you." Stated Bessie "telling tales about ya ain't a going to change how ya'll feel."

"Children, it's not that Mr. Grantland is just jealous, he has every right to tell Dr. Ferrand what I've done. Although I'm sure that is one of the reasons he is looking for him. But the truth is Doctor MacNeil is still a married man. It's a sin for us to love each other. I'm not trying to deny that fact." I pointed out to the children.

"But teacher, you and the doc done fell in love long before his wife came back to life. And like my mama says the heart can't help who it loves. The preacher can't help lovin you, you can't help lovin the doc, and the doc can't help that he loves you and not his wife, but that be his wife's own fault for making everybody think she was dead" John spencer said.

"That is so true john, but it still doesn't change the fact that what I did earlier today was wrong, I shouldn't have ridden off with Dr. MacNeil. That's why we came back so soon, because we know we can't be together right now. But enough of that, I think it's time that ya'll be getting on home. Have a good weekend and please pray for me." With that the children finally left leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Neil MacNeil returns home to his cabin not sure if he would still find Margaret there, and not sure whether he did or didn't want to. Part of him hoped she would just be gone, while another part hoped she was there so he could give her a piece of his mind before tossing her out on her backside. Before he knew it, Neil was actually praying to God to help him. "Lord, I don't know if you are up there and if you even care about me. But Lord I know if you are real that you care about Christy. Please help me to do the right thing by her. You know I love her more than anything else in my life. I want to be free of Margaret, but I know divorce isn't something that she would approve of. Help me to deal with Margaret as I should, Lord if she is still at my home, please give me the patience to keep my tongue in check. And Lord if she isn't help me to forgive her for running away again. In your name amen."<p>

Having arrived back at his cabin, Neil sighed before climbing off of Charlie's back. Tying his reins to the hitching post, Neil climbed the steps to go inside. Taking a deep breathe Neil opens the door and steps in. Looking around it appears as those Margaret is gone, but before he could breathe a sigh of relief, she descends the stairs wearing the purple dress that he had lent Christy the time Old Theo had dumped her in the river.

"I can't believe you kept my things Neil" "Go back upstairs and take it off now woman", Neil demanded.

"What's the matter Neil, you used to like this dress on me or are you worried that you might still find me attractive. I don't know why you should be afraid of that Mac, we are married after all. Are you afraid what little Pollyanna would say? I would think she wouldn't care one way or the other seeing as you are here alone. So she choose the preacher over you, I'm not at all surprised. I mean seriously why would you even think she would want you, you have nothing to offer her." Margaret kept taunting Neil but he wouldn't even look at her, just kept right on building a fire.

Looking at Neil, Margaret realized something was different about him. He wasn't getting angry at her, he wasn't even paying her any attention what so ever. "What's changed Mac, only yesterday you would have been ranting and raving at me by now, but instead you aren't even listening to me?"

Neil looking at her for the first time since she had started talking realized what was different, he had asked God for help to keep his tongue in check, and the lord had answered his prayer. Shaking his head and laughing to himself he said "Margaret I don't think you would believe me if I told you. But if you must know I prayed to God to help me deal with you and he is. I'm not mad anymore. Even though you have put me through hell faking your own death like that, then showing back up here to ruin my chance at happiness only to disappear again. Now you're back wanting to stay to renew our life together. Well that's not going to happen. I DON'T love you, I'm not sure if I ever really did. I Love Christy, but as long as we are still married we can't be together. So even though, I want nothing more to do with you, I'm not going to kick you out, you can stay but know our marriage is over and has been since you left me."

"Why do you bother Mac, she's marrying the preacher, even if you were free of me, she still wouldn't have you", Margaret taunted some more trying to get a rise out of him or something, anything was better than his cold aloofness.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Christy didn't accept the preacher's proposal, in fact she chose me. Riding away with me on Charlie leaving him standing there with his mouth open, but I had to take her back since we can't be together yet. We have faith though that one day we will be." Neil told her with a smile on his face.

"Faith Mac, since when did you have faith. You've never believed in God. And what are you going to do divorce me? She wouldn't approve of that and you know it. Face it man, you are stuck with me until I die." She smiled at him wickedly

"No, Margaret, I never did have much faith in anything, but I do believe in God. I just never believed he had anything to do with my life. But since Christy has come into my life I've slowly started believing that. And after today, I really do believe that God is there, that he loves me, and wants to help me if I just ask him. In answer to you other question, no I'm not going to divorce you, I know Christy would never approve of that. But Margaret I'm a doctor and I can tell you aren't well. The treatments didn't work did they?" Neil asked genuinely concerned about her.

Looking at Margaret, Neil could see that she had lost a considerable amount of weight since she was here last. Her complexion was ashy, and her once lustrous hair was dull and flat. She was defiantly not well at all.

"What do you care! All you care about is Christy. You would be happy if I dropped dead right now, then you could be with your precious school teacher!" Margaret screamed at him before dissolving into a coughing fit.

Neil rushed to her side holding her to keep her from falling to the ground, placing a hankie to her mouth. After the spell ended the white cloth was crimson from the blood. He knew she didn't have much longer left, and was truly sorry.

"Margaret, I may not love you like a husband should love his wife, but I really do care. I'm a doctor; it kills me to see anybody suffer this way. I wouldn't wish this disease on anybody. I am truly sorry the treatments didn't work and if there was a way for me to make you better I would do it. All I can do for you know is to make your last days comfortable and to give you peace. I forgive you Margaret for everything you have done and I hope you can forgive me for the things I've done to you. We never should have gotten married Margaret, we were never meant to be together. I pray you can find peace before the end. Now come on, I will help you upstairs to bed." Neil said as he helps Margaret climb the stairs.

"You really have changed haven't you Mac? And this is all because of Christy? Too bad there wasn't someone like her here before, I might have stayed around. But I guess it was for the best, we really didn't belong together did we? Thank you Neil for… well for everything". Margaret said as she laid down in the bed, Neil having helped her there was walking out the door. He stopped looked back at her, his blue eyes meeting her dark ones, understanding what she wasn't saying he nodded and left the room.


	3. the aftermath

Ms. Alice arrived back at the mission to find Christy sobbing in the school house. Wondering what could be the matter she enters and speaks to Christy.

"Child, is everything alright? Why is thee crying so?"

Christy jump having not heard him coming in. she quickly tried to wipe away the tears. "Ms. Alice, I didn't hear you come in. Yes everything is fine."

Ms. Alice just looked at Christy knowing that she wasn't telling the truth but not wanting to push her. So she just sat down next to Christy put a hand to her back. "You know child, so times it feels better to get things out in the open. Why don't thee tell me what is troubling thee."

"It was awful Ms. Alice. David proposed to me today right in front of the children and Neil. I tried to tell him no but he wouldn't listen he wouldn't take the ring back. I tried to get him to understand that I don't love him. I did something really stupid Ms. Alice. I ran away with Neil." Hearing Ms. Alice gasp she quickly explained. "Oh we came back after just a few minutes but David was already gone, the children said he went looking for Dr. Ferrand. I think he is going to tell him what happened. I just know I'm going to be fired." Christy started sobbing again.

Alice not entirely sure she was getting the whole story felt helpless. There had to be more to this. Why had she ridden away with Neil? And why would that fact cause David to go for Jacob? Unless… of course that had to be it. "Christy is the reason you couldn't marry David and rode away with Neil is that you are in love with Neil?" she asked already knowing the answer by the tale tell blush spreading over Christy's face.

"Ms. Alice I'm so sorry, I know he is still married to your daughter but I can't help it. I've tried to deny it, but the truth is I fall in love with Dr. MacNeil long before we knew Margaret was alive. And now Margaret is back and I'm going to lose my job and be forced to leave the cove." She moaned pitifully

"Margaret is back? Is she at Neil's?"

"She was this afternoon when I went to see Neil to tell him how I felt before David proposed, I saw them embracing, and it was like I had been slapped I'd forgotten about her. So I rushed back here only to have David propose to me and Neil followed. I've certainly made a mess of things.

"Christy, I've known you and Neil had special feelings for each other probably before either one of you were aware of that fact. I know you have tried to fight those feelings ever since we learned Margaret was indeed alive. And while you could have handled things a little better this afternoon I cannot blame you. I will pray that things will work out, but until then there is nothing to be done. So why don't we go back to the mission and get some food." She said as she pulled Christy to her feet ushering her out the door.

* * *

><p>The following Monday Christy is in the middle of lessons when Dr. Ferrand and David storm into the schoolroom. Before she even has a chance to bat an eye, Dr. Ferrand is jumping down her throat in front of her entire class.<p>

"Ms. Huddleston, you are a disgrace. I have never in my entire life heard of such wanton behavior. Having an affair with a married man and in front of your students no less. You are hereby dismissed as the teacher at this mission effective immediately, go pack your bags Ms. Huddleston you will be leaving cutter gap this afternoon." Jacob Ferrand stormed at her never given Christy a chance to defend herself.

_This ain't right; it wasn't like that at all. The preacher he be pushing the truth some I think. No …. He can't make miss Christy leave the cove that ain't right. She loves it here; it ain't his place to say. But Miss Christy can't stay at the mission and she won't want to be beholden to no one. I know I will go to the doc he will know what to do. _ Thought rob Allen before slipping quickly out of his seat and raced for the doc unnoticed.

Christy stood there dumbfounded. She had known this was coming but she never thought that she would be fired right in front of the children. Most of which were sobbing now. She looked out at them her eyes filling with tears, her heart breaking. "I'm so sorry" she sobbed as she raced out of the school to her room to start packing.

* * *

><p>Neil is in his lab doing research while Margaret was upstairs napping; it had been a long night. She didn't have much longer now, he guessed two weeks maybe three. He was interrupted by a pounding on his door. Going to answer it he was surprised to see Rob Allen at his door breathless like he had run the whole way from the … God something was wrong at the school!<p>

"Rob, what is it, is someone hurt? Is It Christy?" Neil asked worried already grabbing his bag.

"NO Doc, Dr. Ferrand just showed up and fired miz Christy on the spot. He's making her leave the cove this afternoon. You've gotta do somthin. It ain't right doc!" Rob pleaded.

Once Neil heard this he ran to where Charlie was and quickly saddled him. Riding up to the school he jumped down before Charlie came to a complete stop and rushed inside to find Grantland and Ferrand trying to get school back in order.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Coming in here embarrassing Christy like that. You've got no right to make Christy leave!" Neil shouted at the older man.

"I know exactly who I am; I'm the one in charge of this mission. And if Miss Huddleston was embarrassed it should be from her own wanton behavior with you if I might add. And as head of this mission I have every right to make her leave."

"Aye, you may be able to fire her and force her from the mission house, but you cannot force her to leave cutter gap."

"And just where else would she go, you know as well as I do that these families can barely afford to take care of themselves let alone another mouth to feed. Or are you suggesting that she stays with you. Are you going to completely tarnish her good name?'

"Christy's good name is not tarnished you overbearing egomaniac. And I wasn't suggesting she stay with me nor any of her pupil's families, but I do know somewhere she can stay if she wants. So if she wants to stay in cutter gap she can, you have no say over that."

"Well she can stay in cutter gap in a cave for all I care, but she will not stay at this mission nor have anything to do with it. From now on she is to come nowhere near this school even on Sundays. If she does I will have her arrested for trespassing. Besides a woman of her loose morals has no business around decent people" he said with a smug look on his face, that is right before Neil punched him knocking him flat on his backside.

"If you ever speak that way about Christy again, I promise you will have to answer to me and you won't like it" Neil threaten looking down at Ferrand sprawled on the floor.

With that Neil turned and marched out of the school headed towards the mission and Christy to try and get her to stay. He knew just the place.


	4. staying or leaving?

Ms. Alice found Christy in her room packing, crying uncontrollably. "Oh, Christy…. I'm so sorry child" Ms. Alice said taking the young woman into her embrace were Christy clung to her crying harder.

Neil entered the mission hearing Christy crying he went up the stairs to find the woman he loved clinging to his mother in law. The sight near about tore his heart out of his chest. He couldn't stand to see her this way.

Entering the room he knelt down in front of Christy placing his hand on her knee. "Christy lass", Christy started at the deep Scottish brogue that she so loved hearing. With watering eyes she met his blue ones filled with such love and compassion.

Wiping her eyes she said "Neil, I didn't hear you come in. You shouldn't be here, though I guess it doesn't much matter now I've been fired and am being sent home."

"I know, Rob Allen came to get me, he thought I could do something. I know I've really messed things up for you and I can't get your job back for you but you don't have to leave."

"Neil, as much as I want Christy to stay, she can't stay here, Jacob would stop all support and then the mission would close. You and I both know we can't let that happen." Ms. Alice stated calmly even though it was going to break her heart to see the young woman leave.

"Ms. Alice, I wouldn't want that to happen either. If my leaving keeps the mission open than I will gladly leave, but I'm so going to miss you and the children." Christy said clinging to the woman who was like a mother to her.

"NO Christy you don't have to leave, but you're not staying at the mission either. Jacob Ferrand may be able to run you off from the mission, but he cannot force you to leave the cove." Neil pleaded

"Neil I don't want to leave but I cannot ask any of my students' families to take me in, they don't have enough for their own families!"

"I know that lass, and no before you say anything not with me either I wouldn't want to further ruin your good name." he said quickly seeing her about to protest. "No, you can stay with my Aunt Hettie, she would love to have you, she gets so lonely and she has plenty of room. I know she wouldn't mind at all, she loves you as much as the rest of us! Please Christy say yes, but before you do you need to know that even if you stay in Cutter Gap, that bastard said that if you so much as put a foot on mission property he would have you arrested for trespassing."

Christy gasped, how could that man be so judgmental, as if he had never made a mistake. Christy knew she wanted to stay but not even be allowed to attend church? She looked back and forth between the two people who meant the world to her. Ms. Alice looking at her with compassion and love clearly wasn't going to give her advice one way or the other. This was a decision she had to make on her own. Neil, his blue eyes, begging with her to stay, he couldn't lose her, even though they couldn't be together right now he didn't want her to leave. Bowing her head she prayed that God would give her guidance.

A sense of peace washed over her, she knew she was making the right decision, even if she couldn't be 'teacher' anymore her place was here. Looking at Neil she smiled for the first time since David had went for Dr. Ferrand. "Alright, if Aunt Hettie really doesn't mind I will stay with her."

Neil forgetting that Alice was right there swept Christy up into a fierce bear hug and held her until the clearing of a throat brought him back to reality. Stepping back from Christy he held his hand out for her bag which she quickly handed to him. With some quick instructions for Alice to pack another bag with some clothes for Christy and the rest of her things into her trunks saying he would come get them later, he led Christy out to Charlie helping her up on the horse and quickly mounted behind her, setting off for his aunt's house.

* * *

><p>"Hello Neil, what brings you by today?" Hettie called out recognizing the sound of Neil's horse Charlie riding up to her house. Catching the scent of roses, she smiled adding "And a good day to you miss Christy"<p>

Never ceasing to be amazed by the blind woman, Christy smiled and looked up at Neil who grinned.

"Aunt Hettie, I've come to ask a favor of you." Neil stated jumping off of Charlie's back then reaching up for Christy.

"Well come on inside, I've got a nice stew on the stove that should be finished soon. You can talk while we eat." Hettie smiled up at her nephew wondering what the favor was, Neil never asked for anything.

Sitting at the table eating the delicious stew listening to the casually conversation between Neil and his aunt, made her almost forget all her troubles. That is until Hettie asked what the favor was that Neil wanted.

Clearing his throat Neil looked at Christy giving her a reassuring wink. "Well Hettie, I'm sure you have heard the rumors going around the cove."

"The ones about the two of you being sweet on each other and that the preacher was a tryin' to get miss Christy fired because of it. Those are true?"

"Well the part about us being sweet on each other is, but just so we are clear Aunt Hettie, Christy and I fell in love long before we knew Margaret was alive and since then we have never done anything improper." Neil hastens to explain lest his aunt think the worst.

"Oh the whole cove knows that Neil, what's being said is that everybody thinks its ashame. They feel that since Margaret made everybody think she was dead than by all rights you two ain't married no more. But what about the preacher trying to get Christy fired?"

"Well that part is true Aunt Hettie, David brought Dr. Ferrand back today, and I'm sure he stretched the truth some, but before I could even defend myself I was fired, right in front of the children. Dr. Ferrand is trying to force me to leave the cove; he can make me leave the mission but not the cove as long as I have some where to stay."

"The favor I'm a wanting Aunt Hettie is for you to let Christy stay here with you. I know it's a lot to ask, but I love her. Please Hettie." Neil begged his aunt.

"Why I would love to have Ms. Christy stay with me. You know I have plenty of room and would love the company." Hettie exclaimed truly excited by the idea.

Throwing her arms around the older woman Christy gushed, "Oh thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you"

Neil threw his head back and laughed at her exuberance.

Shortly before dark Neil excused himself, saying he needed to get back to the mission to get the rest of Christy's things. He would bring the extra bag that Alice had pack to her tomorrow but would take the trunks to his house.

Christy walked him out to Charlie; standing there with him she was slightly uncomfortable, knowing he wanted to kiss her and she him but that they really shouldn't.

"Go ahead and kiss her Neil, I won't say anything!" Hettie called out from inside the house.

Chuckling, Neil brought his mouth down and captured hers in sweet kiss full of promises that they both hoped he would somehow be able to keep.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving back at his cabin long after dark, he looked up at the completely dark cabin wondering why Margaret had let the fire go out. I hope she isn't sick he thought to himself before stepping inside. Going through the house he realized she was gone again. Stomping back downstairs he noticed the door to his lab was hanging open. Stepping inside he lit a lamp so he could look around. Nothing appeared out of place at first. Then he notice a letter on his desk with Margaret's wedding ring on top. Picking up the letter he read.<p>

_My Dear Mac,_

_I know you are probably furious that I have left you once again. But it really is better this way. I know you don't love me, probably never did. Christy is a good woman and I hope with me out of the picture the two of you will be happy. I heard the Allen boy come for you; I hope you can find a way for her to stay in the cove. I would offer you a divorce but it is kind of a moot point now, we both know I will be dead before it could be finalized. I have your contact information on me so when my time passes; someone will contact you to let you know you are free. I took some medicine with me, I hope you won't be too mad, but I needed something for the pain. Tell mother I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said that I wished she wasn't my mother. I hope one day you both will forgive me._

_All my love_

_Margaret._

Neil looked up from the letter to his medicine cabinet to find what she had taken. Nothing appeared missing then he saw the empty place where a bottle had been looking at the label on the cubby, Neil shook his head sadly. Morphine.


	5. Murder?

The men of the cove spent the next three days looking for Margaret MacNeil. The woman of the cove spent that time visiting me at Hettie's to show their faith and loyalty to me. By staying in the cove after being fired I proved to them that I belonged here. I was no longer an outsider. The children of the cove to show their loyalty to me refused to go to school that was no being taught by David and Dr. Ferrand, according to Fairlight Ruby Mae was the only child there and that was because she was forced to go by Dr. Ferrand since she lived at the mission. I felt bad that the children were missing out on their education because of me so I decided that I could visit a different family every day to do lessons with the children, that is if their parents didn't mind. The woman assured me that it would be fine. After three days of searching for Margaret the search was abandon, no trace having been found.

The next day after the search had been abandoned was the first Sunday since I had been dismissed as teacher. Since I wasn't allowed back at the mission Hattie and I decided to have a bible reading together. To my surprise Neil decided to join us and even offered to do the reading. Apparently Dr. Neil MacNeil was slowly returning to the Lord and I couldn't be more pleased.

On Monday I decided I would go see the Spencer's and go over lessons with them, then maybe me and Fairlight could go for a walk. The last time we had been able to do that was the day of that disaster in the schoolyard. The children were so happy to see me, as was Fairlight. It didn't take long to get the children starting on lessons, while they were working Fairlight and I decided to go up to Bear Ridge to our favorite lookout.

When were just about to the top when Fairlight reached out a hand to stop me.

"Miz Christy look" she said as she point to the lookout.

"Oh my God, Fairlight its Margaret, quick go for Jeb we are going to need his help"

Fairlight ran back the way we came as I went the rest of the way to Margaret. Kneeling down beside her I touched my fingers to her neck to check for a heartbeat. I could feel a faint one. Watching her chest for a few minutes I saw that her breathing was real shallow, she was in bad shape. Shaking her gently I kept calling her name trying to get her to wake. Nothing. About 15 minutes had gone by when Fairlight showed back up with Jeb.

Jeb scooped Margaret up into his arms and started back to his cabin at a jog. Fairlight pulled me to my feet and we left out after him. Neil was just riding up to the spencer cabin when we arrived back with Margaret. Fairlight must have sent john after him.

"Lay her down on the table Jeb so I can examine her" Neil the doctor said.

Jeb did as he instructed, then him and Fairlight ushered the children outside. Neil set to work.

"Her pulse is weak, very shallow breathing, no response to stimuli" Neil stated as he checked each thing.

Looking down at Margaret he noticed something in her hand. Pulling it from her grasp he held up a bottle read the label then shook his head before handing it to me. Morphine.

"I don't understand"

"Christy I think Margaret tried to kill herself" Neil stated flatly

My hands flew to my mouth as the words sunk in. a gasp from the doorway caused both of us to turn to see Ms. Alice standing there.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I find an empty bottle of morphine in her hand. If she took the whole bottle it would explain her symptoms. There is no other explanation." Neil said looking at Alice with so much compassion.

"There is nothing to be done?" Alice asked Neil just shook his head.

Ms. Alice walked over to her daughter and knelt by her side picking up her hand. I knelt done beside Ms. Alice and put my arm around her shoulder trying to give her whatever comfort I could. Neil stood behind us both with a hand on each of our shoulders. We stayed that way just waiting for the end to come. We didn't have to wait long. Just before Margaret breathed her last a soft smile graced her lips. She was at peace at last.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Neil and Ms. Alice had buried Margaret. I wasn't allowed to attend because the cemetery was on mission property. But the people of the cove still continue to show support for me and Neil. That first Sunday had just been Neil, Hettie, and myself. The next the Spencer's had joined us, and last week the Mchones, Allen's, and Holts joined us. At this rate the entire cove would be worshipping with us before to long.<p>

That Friday there was a working at Dan Scott's to rebuild his cabin that had been accidentally burned down by Creed Allen. It was the first time I had come into contact with Dr. Ferrand since he had dismissed me. The look he shot me when I showed up with Neil and Aunt Hettie could have caused Hell to freeze over. I ignored the look but Neil looked like he wanted to punch him. So I place my hand on his arm and whispered for him to let it go. He nodded then went to join the men to get to work. I led Hettie to where the women were gathered around cooking or working on quilts.

By four o'clock the work was done and it was time for the 'jollification' as the mountain people called it. Jeb warming up his fiddle strings. Called Hettie over to sing while he played. I loved listening to Hettie sing. It always made my spirit soar.

Neil walked over to me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance Miss Huddleston" he asked with a devilish tinkle in his eyes. I accepted his hand saying "Well I suppose that would be ok, just this once," grinning up at him.

Neil led me out to were the other dancers were gathered and I soon found out that Hettie wasn't the only MacNeil who had a beautiful singing voice as Neil sang softly just for me.

_Shady Grove, my little love_

_Shady Grove I know_

_Shady Grove my little love_

_I'm bound for Shady Grove._

_Peaches in the summertime_

_Apples in the fall_

_If I can't have the girl I love_

_I don't want none at all._

_Shady Grove, my little love_

_Shady Grove I know_

_Shady Grove my little love_

_I'm bound for Shady Grove_

_I went to see little Shady Grove_

_She was standing' in the door_

_Her shoes and stockings in her hand_

_And her little bare feet on the floor_

_Shady Grove, my little love_

_Shady Grove I know_

_Shady Grove my little love_

_I'm bound for Shady Grove_

_Cheeks as red as the bloomin' rose_

_Eyes of the pertiest brown _

_She's the darling of my heart _

_Sweetest little girl in town_

_Shady Grove my little love_

_Shady Grove I know_

_Shady Grove my little love_

_I'm bound for shady grove_

_Wish I had a big fine mare _

_With corn to feed her on _

_Little Shady Grove would stay at home _

_And feed her while I'm gone _

_Shady Grove my little love_

_Shady grove I know_

_Shady grove my little love_

_I'm bound for shady grove_

_A kiss from my little Shady Grove_

_Is sweet as Brandy wine_

_And there ain't no girl in this world_

_That's prettier than mine._

_Shady Grove, my little love_

_Shady Grove I say_

_Shady Grove my little love_

_Can't wait for the Judgment Day_

The song ended but we didn't move away from each other. Neil still holding me was looking down in my eyes with longing. I knew he was going to kiss me for the first time since becoming a free man. Our first kiss that wasn't wrong. But just before his lips closed on mine there was a commotion among the crowd. Breaking apart we look to see what has caused the unrest.

David and two men had just ridden up. I recognized one of the men as the Marshall from El Pano; the other must be his deputy. What are they doing here?

"There she is, that's her the adulteress and murder." David shouted pointing dead at me

I looked at Neil, my eyes questioning him as to what David was talking about. Neil looked as bewildered as I did. Looking around at the others gathered they seemed just as confused.

The marshal stepped up to me, "Miss Christy Huddleston?" I nodded. "You are under arrest for the murder of Margaret Henderson MacNeil," he said before placing my wrist into handcuffs.

"What the blazes are you talking about man, Margaret overdosed on morphine, she wasn't murdered she took her own life!" exclaimed Neil.

"Dr. Neil MacNeil, I presume" the deputy said, at Neil's nod the deputy placed handcuffs on Neil as well. "Neil MacNeil you are under arrested for conspiring to murder your wife".

The crowd of people gathered around murmuring, but I noticed that all the looks of disbelief and anger were not directed at me or Neil but instead at David, they knew he was behind this somehow.

"MS. Alice" I cried, "send for my father"

As the lawmen were trying to led us away Uncle Bogg stepped forward. "Now you just hold there a minute. I'm the squire of this here county; I demand that any charges brought against them be tried in my court, seein' how they fall under my jurisdiction."

The marshals reluctantly agreed. Dr. Ferrand 'graciously' offered to hold us in the mission barn. And 'politely requested' Jeb Spencer and Bob Allen to stand guard over us. They both agreed to 'watch' us. Once at the barn we were both thrown, quite literally, into separate stalls across from each other. However whenever we tried to talk we were none too politely told to shut up. Well at least we could communicate with each with our eyes. Neil's were trying to offer comfort; mine were begging for answers that neither of us had.

* * *

><p>My father arrived the next afternoon and came straight to me. I was alone in the barn at the moment, Neil being questioned at the moment.<p>

"Well girlie, this is a fine mess you've gotten into. Care to tell me what happened?"

I told my father everything that I had told the lawmen, everything that I knew Neil was telling them too.

"I don't understand daddy. Why would they think I would do something like this?"

"Well when Ms. Alice called to tell me what had happened she said that they claimed to have a witness, I don't know who it is. What I don't see is what motive you would have."

Around this time, Neil was brought back into the barn and thrown roughly into his stall. My eyes locked with his, my misery obvious for the rough way they were treating him. My father always the observant man didn't miss any of this.

"So it's true, your motive would be the fact that you are in love with the victim's husband. Are you having an affair with him like David said" my dad asked keeping his voice low.

"It's true that Neil and I are in love, but no we were not having an affair. We fall in love before we knew Margaret was alive. When she came back we both tried to ignore our feelings. David is mad because I wouldn't marry him even though I couldn't be with him at the time. He even went so far as to get me fired by stretching the truth with Dr. Ferrand I'm sure." I explained softly so Neil wouldn't hear.

"If you were fired where have you been staying? Why didn't you come home?"

"I couldn't leave daddy, even though I'm not 'teacher' anymore officially, I couldn't abandoned them. I've been doing private lessons with a different family every day. And I have been staying with Neil's Aunt Hettie."

"Very Well girlie. I understand, you're a Huddleston you don't give up." He said winking at me. Pitching his voice loud enough so Neil could hear as well, "I promise I'm going to get you both out of this." Speaking low again, "now I need to go speak to my other client".

My dad walked over to Neil's stall where they were having a hush conversation. I knew my dad was getting Neil's side of the story, but then the topic of conversation seem to change. I couldn't tell what was being said, but I could recognize a lot of emotion in Neil's Scottish brogue.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter Dr. MacNeil? You are quite a few years older than her, are you trying to take advantage of her naivety. Are you just trying to get a roll in the hay from her, because if you are I will gladly let you go to jail for the crimes they are saying you committed."<p>

"Mr. Huddleston, I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but I assure you I would never do anything like that to your daughter. I love and respect Christy more than that. As far as my intentions are concerned, I've only been a free man for two weeks, before that I couldn't have intentions for her. But even when it was wrong for me to love her, I've wanted nothing more than to make her my bride. When I first met Christy and began to fall in love with her, I thought I was free to give her my heart. But it turns out my wife had faked her death three years before, so when she showed back up very much alive it was too late. I was always faithful to my wife even after I thought she was dead, but since meeting Christy I have been faithful to her." Neil pleaded passionately his Scottish brogue becoming thicker with the emotion.

"Ok I will tell you what Neil, can I call you Neil?" Neil nodded. "After I get the two of you out of this mess, I give you my permission for you to court my daughter for at least three months, at that time if you still want to make her your bride; I give you my permission to ask her. Remember only after three months of courting first. Oh and call me William, it makes me filled old to be called Mr. Huddleston."

Neil grinning from ear to ear looked over at me and said something to my father. I tried to read in his eyes what he could possibly find amusing at the moment; we were fixing to be put on trial for a murder we didn't commit.


	6. The Trial

The day of the trial dawned bright and clear. It was a perfect day to be out having a picnic with Neil, going for a ride on Charlie with Neil, fishing with Neil, anything other than being stuck in the school/courtroom on trial for murder with Neil.

We had been in there for hours. I had already given my testimony as well as Jeb and Fairlight. Neil was on the stand now, so far all our testimonies matched just from different viewpoints. That was good right? Only Ms. Alice was left to give her testimony, then whoever the so called witness was would be brought forward. After Ms. Alice gave her testimony, a recess was called for lunch. Neil and I were given bread and water; we still weren't allowed to talk. After lunch the witness was called and to no one's surprise it was David. I was shocked, not that I didn't know it was going to be him, I just couldn't believe that he would lie like that; he was supposed to love me!

"Now after Miss Huddleston sent Fairlight for Jeb, what happened?" the prosecutor asked

"Well she walked up to Margaret and woke her up. Margaret had a coughing fit; Christy held a bottle to her mouth and told her to drink it. After Margaret drank the whole thing, she slumped back to the ground. When Christy heard Fairlight and Jeb coming she made it look like she had been trying to get Margaret to come to. After Jeb took Margaret back to his cabin I followed and peeked in the window. When nobody was looking Christy slipped the bottle to Doctor MacNeil who made a show of finding the bottle in Margaret's hand. Then when they heard Ms. Alice come in MacNeil said she had tried to kill herself, they both pretended to be surprised by Ms. Alice's presence." David said all this with no emotion, never once looking at me.

Uncle Bogg dismissed David and asked if there were any more testimonies. There seemed to be none. Uncle Bogg looked uncomfortable; the testimony of a preacher didn't look good for us. But then there was a disturbance at the back on the room.

"I've got sumptin to say." It was Bird's Eye Taylor.

"Bird's Eye, yer ain't welcome here"

"Wall, now Uncle Bogg, I known we ain't on the best of terms, but I know sumptin that will help the Doc and Miz Christy and I am to say it. Miz Christy she done saved my sorry neck twice, and the Doc he had patched all of us up at one time or another. Iffin you wont them to hang for sumptin we all know they didn't do I will just leave." Bird's Eye said staring straight at Uncle Bogg.

"Iffin you know somethin, you cum on up here and say it."

Bird's Eye strode to the front of the room, swore to tell the truth and then proceeded to tell us what he knew.

"I was out hunting and heard a noise. It was too big to be a deer so I thought maybe a bear. So I snuck up on it but it weren't no bear. I sees the doc's misses fighting with a man. The man made her drink sumptin, and then she sorta just sagged there against him. The man took her to the top of the ridge and was fixin to do sumptin but her heard Miz Christy and Fairlight cuming up the trail. He hid in some bushes. I stayed where I was cuz I wanna to make sure he didn't try to hurt Miz Christy or Fairlight. Fairlight she seen the missus first, Miz Christy sent her back for Jeb, then she went up there and put her fingers to her neck, then laid her head on her chest for a minute. Ids reckon she was seein iffin she was still alive. Then Miz Christy was a tryin' to get the doc's missus to wake up, she kept shaking her gentle like and calling her name. Bout' 15 minutes later Jeb come back with Fairlight and picked up the gal and headed back down the trail. Miz Christy and Fairlight followed. I waited a few till I saw the man sneak off the other way, then I left out. I just got back into the cove and heard bout this here trail and knowing what I knows I had to come set the record straight."

"So Mr. Taylor, it is Mr. Taylor right" my father asked, bird's eye nodded. "Before you arrived back did you know that Margaret MacNeil had died?'

"No, I shore didn't"

"Did you recognize the man that Mrs. MacNeil was fighting with?"

"Yup"

"Do you know his name?"

"Yup, he's a standing back there." Bird's Eye was staring at a man in the back of the room, all eyes turned except my fathers to see where he was looking. There was David trying to slip out unnoticed but was stopped by the two law men.

"What is the man's name Mr. Taylor?"

"Reverend Grantland" at this my father whipped around to look at the young man who had claimed to love his daughter.

"He's lying," shouted David "are you going to take the word of a no good lying moonshiner over a preacher!"

"Wall now preacher, I know my word don't mean much but I canna prove that yous was the own that gal was fighting. Before you made her drink whatever was in that there bottle, she manage to pull a knife on you. I'd wager iffin we lift up your shirt, you would still have a purty nasty cut on your belly." Bird's Eye said as he stared David down.

Jeb Spencer and Tom Mchone seized David's arms and my father waked back to him to lift his shirt. There right above his belly button was a nasty red cut about three inches long. My father moved so everybody could see it. The marshal came forward and arrested David.

"I suppose you want the trail here Bogg?" the marshal asked

"Nope he's an outsider; we only look after our own." Bogg looked at me and smiled, I grinned back. I was considered a real mountain woman by the people of the cove.

The Marshall nodded, handed David off to his deputy and then turned to face the crowd. "Well it's needless to say but all charges against Miss Huddleston and Dr. MacNeil are dropped, you two are free to go." The crowd irrupted into cheers.

Neil and I rushed to each other; Neil sweeping me into his arms spun me around before his lips crushed mine. It was the first time we had been able to touch each other since this mess started and it was the first kiss we shared since Neil was free to love me. The kiss was filled with such joy it took my breath away. I don't know how long we stayed in each other arms before the sounds of clearing throats and whistle broke through to our senses. Neil let go of me looking a little sheepish, and I know my face had to be bright red.

My father was standing there looking at Neil, "Remember doctor, three months." I asked what that was about, Neil just grinned at me and said never you mind.

* * *

><p>Before we could make it outside of the school dr. Ferrand stopped me. "Miss Huddleston, I would like a word with you in private if you don't mind." I looked at Neil and nodded letting him know I was ok. Neil left me there alone but I knew he would be waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.<p>

"Miss Huddleston, I believe I owe you an apology for the way I treated you. It seems I might have been a bit hasty in my treatment of you. I never gave you a chance to tell your side of the story, and this debacle has shown me that what David told me might not be the whole truth. Though I know the part about you loving a married man is. Would you care to explain now Miss Huddleston" he asked staring at me intently.

Taking a deep breath, I said "let me start at the very beginning. When I first met Dr. MacNeil everybody had thought his wife had drowned three years ago. So we both thought he was free. I fell in love with him before his wife showed back up very much alive. Once we realized that he wasn't free, we both tried to deny our feelings for each other. I lied to myself every time I said he was just a friend. The day David went for you, I had finally realized I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I was in love Neil. I even went so far as to go to his cabin to tell him, when I got there Neil and Margaret were embracing. I felt like I had been slap, how could I have been so stupid as to forget he wasn't free to love me. So I rushed back here to the school house. David could see I was upset and he tried to use my emotions against me. He proposed to me right there in front of the school, in front of the children, and in front of Neil who had followed me from his cabin. I was upset, I couldn't think straight. I tried to tell David no, but he wouldn't listen. He yelled at Neil, Neil yelled back. I kept trying to tell him no and to give him back his ring but he wouldn't take it. I snapped, I dropped the ring and ran to Neil. We rode off together. We didn't go far and were only gone five minutes but by the time we got back David was gone." Looking at Dr. Ferrand I hoped he would believe my story.

"Well, Miss Huddleston, it would seem that David did stretch the truth, although I must say riding away with a married man was not you brightest moment. Understandable considering the emotional turmoil you were in, but not wise." I just nodded my head, knowing he was right. "However, I was wrong to judge you so quickly; it's obvious that the people of this cove love you. The children have stopped coming to school since you were dismissed. I was wondering if you would like to come back and teach."

"I will be here first thing Monday morning with bells on!" then I flew out the door and launched myself into Neil's arms where he was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

"Good news I take it lass?" Neil asked grinning down at me.

Everybody was still milling around when I had rushed out the doors of the school room looked at me wondering what had put that goofing grin on face. I raised my voice so they all could hear "Children I expect all of you to be in school come Monday morning, we got a lot of work to catch up on." The children cheered then circled around me, all of them trying to hug me at once.

* * *

><p>In light of all the good news that we received that day, we decided to have a 'jollification'. Jeb was happy to oblige by playing his fiddle. I swear that man love to play music as much as he loved to eat! I danced with everybody, including Bird's Eye Taylor!<p>

After the dance with Bird's Eye, Neil came up too shake his hand. "Thank you Bird's Eye." He didn't have to say what for, we all knew. "Twerent nothin', yous and Miz Christy woulda done the same". "Still Bird's Eye, I'm in your debt." I said, reaching up on my tippy toes I place a kiss on his whiskered cheek. Bird's Eye looked shocked then he grinned. "Wall Doc I can see way you're right stuck on Miz Christy she shore smells purty." Neil threw his head back and laughed as my checks stained pink.

Leading me back among the dancers Neil guided me in a waltz while Hettie sang Down in the Valley.

_Down in the valley the valley so low _

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow _

_Hear the wind blow love, hear the wind blow _

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew _

_Angels in heaven, know i love you_

_If you don't love me, love whom you please _

_Put your arms round me, give my heart ease _

_Give my heart ease love, give my heart ease _

_Put your arms round me, give my heart ease_

_Build me a castle, forty feet high _

_So I can see her, as she rides by _

_As she rides by love, as she rides by _

_So I can see her, as she rides by_

_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

When the song ended Neil surprised me by dipping me before bringing me up to place a soft kiss to my lips.


	7. Engagement

I had been back teaching for three months. Neil and I had been officially courted since we were cleared of the charges of murder. During the past three months we spent every spare moment we could with each other. Neil had even taken to coming to teach a lesson at least twice a week if not more. I never put him on the schedule, he would just show up when he had the spare time, he knew I would reschedule whatever I had planned for later.

So when I heard Charlie ride up to the school I grinned knowing the children would love whatever Neil had planned for today. When I heard Neil's familiar steps coming into the school house I looked up at him and smiled.

"Why Dr. MacNeil, what a pleasant surprise."

"And a good day to you Miss Huddleston." Neil said in that sexy Scottish brogue of his.

The older children always got tickled at how formal we were in front of them; they all knew we were courting. Some of the younger ones like Creed Allen would just shake their heads. In Creed's opinion the doc done lost his mind, 'didn't he know gal folk were nuttin but trouble'.

Neil strode straight to the front of the school and was standing there in front of me and the Children. "I have something really special to share today". He said as he pulled a velvet bag from his pocket. From inside the bag he brought out a ring. My heart started pounding, was he really fixing to do what I that he was.

"This ring has been in my family for a very, very long time. It has been worn by a MacNeil bride for the past five generations. My mother was the last to wear it." Here he turned towards me and got down on one knee, the girls started giggling, and the boys were grinning. "Christy Rudd Huddleston, I love you more than anything in the world, would you do the honor of wearing my family's ring and becoming my bride?'

I bite my lower lip trying to keep the tears at bay but a few slipped down my cheek, I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded. The children cheered. Neil slipped the ring on my finger, stood up and pulled me into his arms, just before his lips touched mine I managed to whisper a yes. I could feel the smile on Neil's face as his lips met mine.

* * *

><p>Nobody seemed surprised when we announced our engagement. Ms. Alice just smiled. Dr. Ferrand, who had stayed on to preach until David could be replaced offered congratulations. Ruby Mae gushed over the ring and wondered when Rob would be giving her one. I told her to be patient that they were still young. She told me that he had already asked for permission, but Ms. Alice was making them what to get married until after they finished school. I just shook my head. Fairlight just said 'it shore took ye long enough'. When I called my parents to tell them, my mother was shocked and was not real happy about it. My father just said three months to the day. That comment had me curious so I asked Neil what he meant.<p>

"Well Lass, when I got permission to court you, your father told me I also had his permission to ask you to be my bride, but I had to wait three months to ask." Neil said giving me a cheeky grin.

Finally understanding the comment that my father had made the day of the trail I just laughed.


	8. Midnight meeting

My parents arrived the week before the wedding. From the moment my mother set foot in the mission, she was consonantly nagging me about Neil. She thought I was too young to be marrying. I reminded her that she married daddy when she was seventeen I had just turned twenty. Neil was too old for me. He's only thirty-four mother, that's only fourteen years difference, if I'm not mistaken daddy is sixteen years older than you. Neil was a poor country doctor, we wouldn't have anything, and I would be stuck in this God-Forsaken place. I told her how could she look out at the mountains and say this place was God-forsaken, besides I told her that Cutter Gap was my home, even if I wasn't marrying Neil, I didn't think I would ever leave.

No matter what I said to her, she never gave up. Two days before the wedding she had been especially difficult. As I was lying in bed that night I couldn't sleep she had me so frustrated so I decided to go for a walk in the moonlight. As quietly as I could I slipped downstairs and outside. Before I knew it I had ended up at the river. Why did I always end up here when I was troubled?

Standing there staring up at the moon, I smelt the familiar scent of pipe tobacco just before I heard a twig snap. I smiled. I knew why I always ended up here, Neil.

"Miss Huddleston what a pleasant surprise, though I do believe we need to quit meeting like this, somebody might start talking" Neil teased me before slipping up behind putting his arms around me.

I leaned back into his embrace and sighed. I already felt better just being there with him.

"Rough day lass"

"Yes, I don't think my mother took a breath all day." I said as I turned into his embrace and found myself staring at his bare chest. Neil didn't have a shirt on. I could feel my cheeks flushing, then I starting grinning, then giggling uncontrollably.

Neil holding me away from him looked down into my face "Now what is it you find so amusing lass?"

"Oh I was just thinking of burnt chicken" I said as casually as possible while I looked at his chest.

Neil looked down realizing that he didn't have a shirt on flushed. He clearly forgot he had taken it off. Then the meaning of my words hit him, he threw his head back and laughed. "So Miss Huddleston, you were spying on me while you were supposed to be cooking." He asked arching an eyebrow.

I just grinned up at him. Before he pulled back against himself. Standing there in his arms just felt so right. My hand on his chest started playing with the curly hair there on his chest that was the same golden red as the rest of his hair. Neil sucked in a breath when I pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Lass you shouldn't do that." His voice strained sounding.

I don't know what came over me but I looked up into his face and gave him a saucy grin before a pressed more kisses to his jaw trailing them down to his chest.

"You're killing me Christy, you've got to stop"

My hand that had been playing with his chest hairs slowly trailed down the flat planes of his belly to run along the waist band of his pants.

"Christy, lass, you don't know what you are doing to me. You've got to stop."

Looking up at Neil meeting his eyes, that were starting to cloud over in passion I gave him another saucy grin before saying "I know exactly what I am doing Neil". Then I slipped my hand further inside his pants brushing against his lower belly.

Neil gave growl from deep in his throat before scooping me up into his arms. He carried me to his house kicking his door closed behind us, up the stairs to his bedroom and again kicking the door shut. He crossed the room in two long strides and had me lying on his bed. He crushed his mouth to mine. I was shocked by the passion in that kiss. Our kisses had always been very passionate but now I realized how much Neil held back with me, if he had kissed me like this before I might have ran. I wasn't used to the intense feelings I was having. Without breaking that kiss I tried to unbutton my shirt but Neil's hand pushed mine away, so he could do it himself.

Before I knew it I was naked before Neil. I had to fight my instincts to hide myself from Neil's heated gaze. His eyes roamed over my entire body, hungrily drinking in the sight. I could feel the blush stealing across my face from his intense gaze. "Beautiful" was all he could say. His mouth was on mine again, and then Neil was naked before me.

I had never seen a naked man before, I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath before I could force myself to look. My few girlfriends that were already married before I left to come to Cutter Gap had told me that there was nothing attractive about a naked man. Looking at Neil, I decided that they obviously had never seen a man like Neil MacNeil before, because I couldn't find a thing I didn't like about the sight before me.

I must have had a goofy grin on my face because Neil asked what was so amusing. When I told him what I was thinking he just chuckled before kissing me again. His hands were running over my flesh coming to rest on my breast. I gasped; I was surprised at how good it felt to have his hands on me like that. Neil slowly ran his hand from my breast to my belly, from my belly to by hip, then to my inner thigh, and then his hand was caressing me where I had never been touched before. I sucked in a breath when Neil started rubbing me there. I heard a moan and was shocked when I realized I had made it. Looking into Neil's face, he gave me a cheeky grin, before kissing me again.

Moving his hand away from me, Neil had managed to place my body underneath his. His eyes met mine. "We don't have to do this now lass, I can stop if you not ready." The tenderness and concern in his eyes touched my very soul; I shook my head and whispered 'don't stop'. "look at me Lass" he waited until I met his gaze, "the first time is going to hurt you, it can't be avoided, I'll try to be as gently as possible, if you want me to stop just say so. Just keep looking at my eyes." I nodded. I could feel Neil's hardness pushing against me, I tensed from nerves. "Relax love; it will hurt worse if you don't relax." I couldn't make myself relax. Neil must have sensed this, because he just waited and started kissing me. As we kissed my body started relaxing on its own, my legs automatically opening themselves to Neil. Never taking his mouth from mine, Neil slowly entered me. When he came to that barrier that proved I had never known as man before he paused, pulling away from my mouth so he could look in my eyes. He pushed past the barrier. I gave a little cry of pain, Neil whispering nonsense to me. The pain didn't last long; it was like when we were dancing, I knew I could just trust myself to his arms; he would take me to where we needed to go.

Neil was slow and gentle that first time. Never wanting to rush things, making sure I was enjoying this as much as he was. Our breath was coming in short gasps mingling together. Our hearts were pounding in time with one another. My body was feeling things that I had no idea how to explain. I felt like I was going to explode, but in a good way. Then my whole body tense as waves of pleasure rolled over me, I cried out Neil's name. Shortly thereafter, Neil's body went rigid and he shuddered my name escaping his lips in a pant. Then he was lying beside me panting, he reached over and pulled me so I was lying against his chest.

We were both breathing so hard, our hearts were pounding and I was completely exhausted in a good way. I had never known it would be like that. I had always assumed that sex was a duty that the wife had to perform; I didn't know that it could be just as enjoyable for woman as men. I decided that my friends that had said a naked man wasn't attractive were probably ones that didn't get any pleasure from sex. I sighed happily against Neil's chest. Neil kissed the top of my head, "that was incredible lass" his voice thick. "Mmmhmmm' I mumbled against his chest.

Wanting to know exactly what it was that had happened to me; I raised my head to look into Neil's eyes. 'Neil, I know this is probably a stupid question, but can you explain to me what …um…. Well ….umm" I stammered, my cheeks turning bright red.

Neil biting his lip to try and keep from laughing at me, "Its ok lass I think I know what you are trying to ask. What you experienced is called an organism." Seeing my confused look he explained. "In other words, the ultimate form of pleasure, it's a good thing love. It means you enjoyed our love making as much as I did." He said smiling at me. I reached up and kissed his lips before laying my head back on his chest.


	9. In the barn

I awoke sometime before dawn. Looking around it took me a minute to remember where I was. I was in bed with Neil. Remembering what we had done the night before I flushed. Not wanting to wake him but knowing I needed to get back to the mission before they noticed I hadn't slept in my bed. I got up and put my clothes on before slipping out of his house.

Arriving at the mission, all was quiet. Breathing a sigh of relief I realized they were all still in bed. Tiptoeing up to my room I slipped inside shutting the door. When I turned around I realized I was busted. There sitting on my bed was Ms. Alice. I hung my head, my face turning as red as a lobster.

"Oh Christy, was two days really too long to wait." She asked softly.

"Ms. Alice I'm so sorry, I know you must be disappointed in me. I swear it wasn't planned; I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk and ended up at Neil's. Well one thing led to another and well it just happened." I said looking up into her face, biting my lower lip.

"Child, I'm not mad at thee. Or at Neil. Who am I to judge, thee knows my history. Besides it is my belief that thee and Neil are now married." Seeing my confused expression she continued. "The words spoken at a wedding ceremony are simple for others, and a piece of paper is just a formality. In God's eyes when a man and woman join together for the first time, that is when they are married. So in the eyes of God, thee and Neil are man and wife. However, I don't think I would say anything to thy parents if I was thee."

"No, I don't think they would agree with you on that one. " I said grinning.

"Now thee should change clothes and freshen up before coming down for breakfast."

* * *

><p>After breakfast I was sitting on the porch trying to ignore my mother's ceaseless nagging, when I heard the sounds of hooves beating the ground. Looking up I spotted Neil riding Charlie straight for the mission. The look on his face was a wild look of panic. I was worried something was bad wrong. So I stood up and took two steps to lean against the rail to wait on him. When he caught sight of me our eyes locked. I lowered mine bashfully, pink staining my cheeks. Looking back up at him as he slowed Charlie and came to a stop in front of the mission, his expression had changed to one of relief. I realized, when he woke up and I wasn't there he thought I had left him like Margaret. So to make him feel better and to let him know I wasn't going anywhere I gave him a saucy grin and inclined my head towards my mother so he would know why I had left before he woke. He seemed to get my message.<p>

"Good Morning Christy, Mrs. Huddleston." He said as he dismounted Charlie.

"Morning Doctor, I hope you aren't here to steal Christy away, we have much to do to get ready for the wedding tomorrow." My mother always saying exactly the opposite of what I wanted to do.

"Actually Mrs. Huddleston, I hoped to steal a short walk with Christy this morning, before I want on my rounds. I won't have a chance to see her again before the wedding.'

"I would love to Neil" I said stepping off the porch and taking his arm before my mother had a chance to say anything.

As we walked away I heard my mother saying to be back in twenty minutes, I grinned at Neil shaking my head. We walked down by the pond out of sight of the mission before we started talking.

"Christy, about last night, I should have kept better control of myself. When I woke up this morning and you were gone, I thought you had left me because you regretted what we did.' Neil spoke softly not meeting my eye, I could tell he was still worried that I did indeed regret last night.

Placing my hand on his face I forced him to meet eyes. "Neil the only thing I regret is having to leave before you woke up this morning. But I had to get back to the mission before they noticed I was gone. Last night was incredible, I can wait until I can spend every night with you by my side, and it's the best I've slept since my mother showed up." Neil chuckled at this.

"The only thing I regret is you not being there when I woke." He said before his mouth captured mine. I don't know how long we had been kissing, but at some point I had been lowered to the ground, my back pressing against the grass by the pond. Neil was lying beside me his hand on my breast felt warm even through my cloths, my leg wrapped around his on its own accord. It seems since crossing the line last night our bodies were not willing to go back to before. I don't know how far we would have gone if we hadn't been interrupted by Fairlight.

"Christy yer ma she me to fetch ya." She called out before she spotted us; she gave us a look that we could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Wall now I reckon yous two is right glad that I was the one to come find ya instead of yer ma or Ruby Mae." We both looked at her a little sheepishly. "Come on Miz Christy, I'll holp you get presentable. Doc you just stay there for a few until you get yourself under control." I looked back at Neil who was blushing, I blushed too when I got what Fairlight was referring too.

Fairlight didn't say anything else. She just brushed the grass and dirt from my dress. Had me splash some water on my face to cool off, and then repined my hair. Although the while trying not to laugh. Fairlight was such a good friend.

* * *

><p>That night as I was lying in bed, I kept thinking about Neil. I so wanted to be in his arms again. I kept telling myself, tomorrow night I would be with him again, and I would never have to leave. I tossed and turned, until after Midnight. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed my shawl and step out onto my balcony. Standing there breathing in the fresh air, I could swear I smelled pipe smoke. Shaking my head I chided myself, and then I realize I really did smell it, I looked toward the barn and could see Neil in the doorway. Not even stopping to think I slipped downstairs and out to the barn.<p>

It was dark in the barn, I couldn't see anything. Then I felt an arm snake arm my waist, my first instinct was to scream. But the soft Scottish brogue whisper in my ear stopped me.

"I couldn't sleep lass, I had to see you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again." He said as he turned me around in his arms so he could see my face. I reached up and placed a kiss to his lips before slipping out of his arms. Taking his hand I led him to the ladder that went to the loft.

Once up in the loft are hands were all over each other. Mine pushing his shirt off, his pulling my nightgown over my head, mine trying to get his pants off, his actually doing it. Then we were naked before each other again. Unlike the first time we had made love, which had been slow and tender, this time was passionate, almost frenzied. Our lips never leaving each other's for very long trying to keep our moans quiet so they wouldn't hear us at the mission. This time we reached that wonderful state of bliss together, our cries of pleasure blending into one against each other's mouths.

After wards we laid there together for a few minutes letting our hearts slow down. But knowing we couldn't risk falling asleep we lay there talking. I told him what Ms. Alice had told me that morning. He agreed with her, and told me that before there was a preacher, that was how people were married in the cove. When our heart rates had returned to normal we got dressed. Neil pulling my nightgown back over my head. Then he ran his fingers through my hair getting all the pieces of hay out of it. I kissed him goodnight then left the loft. I could feel his eyes on me watching as I slipped back inside the mission from the darkness of the barn.


	10. The Wedding

Morning came far too early. My mother bursting into my room without even knocking, I tried to pull the cover over my head and go back to sleep. She would have none of it.

"Christy Huddleston, you get out of this bed this instance. We've got too much to do before your wedding. Ruby Mae should be just about finished drawing your bath. No you get up and get down there." My mother demanded.

After she left the room, I slipped out of bed and put on my robe. Grabbing a towel I headed down the back stairs to take a bath. Ruby Mae was just finishing. I thanked her. After soaking in the tub for about thirty minutes I got out dried off, put my robe back on and headed upstairs to get dressed. My mother was waiting on me. She turned her back as I put on clean undergarments. Then she told me to sit down so she could do my hair.

'What about breakfast, I'm starving." I said just as Ruby Mae came in with a tray. Dry toast and juice. Yum.

I sat there eating my dry toast as my mother was playing with my hair trying to decide how to do it. She finally decided to put up only half, leaving the rest hanging down my back in soft waves. After she finished she started fidgeting, I wondered what she was nervous about.

"So Christy, is there ….um…. anything… you …um….. Need to know… about ….. The wedding …night" she stammered flushing.

If I had still been eating I would have choked. My mother was trying to give me a sex talk. How embarrassing. "No mother, I think….. Um …..I think I can handle it…. I mean…..um….. I know…um….its ok you don't….." I stammered looking just as embarrassed as my mother.

"Well if you're sure." She said looking very relieved.

"I'm sure" I said just as relieved.

Fairlight came in then to help me get dressed. My wedding dress was very simple. It had a sweetheart neckline, but was covered in lace up to my neck. The sleeves were lace; there was a lace overlay over the skirt. The back was covered in a dozen of mother of pearl buttons. Over this I wore the MacNeil clan tartan in honor of Neil's heritage. My mother tried to talk me out of it. I wouldn't hear it, this was important to Neil so it was important to me.

When my father finally came in my room to escort me down he was laughing.

"What is so funny daddy?"

"Well girlie, I just saw your husband to be and I couldn't believe my eyes. The man is wearing a skirt." My dad said cracking up again.

My mother was shocked, "does that man have no sense of decency, what is he thinking!"

"It's not a skirt daddy, it's a kilt. And I think he looks good in it. It suits him." I said smiling at the memory I had of the first time I had seen him in a kilt.

"Christy! You know its bad luck to see each other before the wedding!" my mother said sounding horrified.

"Relax mother, I haven't seen him today. He wore the kilt once before, when he was teaching the children some highland games."

'Still, what is he thinking wearing that today? It's bad enough you have to wear that ugly plaid over your gown'

"Mother, Neil's Scottish heritage is important to him. And I for one don't think this plaid is ugly." With that I took my father's arm and he led me to my groom.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much about the actual ceremony, only the look on Neil's face when he saw me for the first time. It was a look of such love and devotion. Before I knew it Dr. Ferrand was pronouncing us man and wife, then we were kissing. Neil kept the kiss light and chaste, so we wouldn't shock my mother.<p>

Then it was time for the jollification. We danced for hours. But when Fairlight, Opal and Mary Allen gathered around me, I knew it was time for the Shivaree, haven learned about that mountain tradition last month at John and Bessie's wedding. So I wasn't embarrassed. As we were walking away I didn't look at my mother, but just before getting into the wagon that the women had prepared to take me to Neil's cabin, I snuck a glance at her. The look on her face was so priceless, as Ms. Alice was whispering to her; I knew she had to be explaining what was going on. I couldn't help but laugh. My friends looking over to where I was, saw my mother, started laughing too.

* * *

><p>Once we were up in Neil's bedroom, my friends help me get out of my wedding gown, leaving me only in my chemise. Looking at me, Fairlight took my hands and hers looked me right in the eye and asked if I wanted her to explain anything about what to expect. I tried to lower my eyes, tried to look anywhere but at her, my face felt hot.<p>

"Um… that's… not necessary. "

Fairlight ever the observant one, forced me to look her in the eyes. Hers going wide, she started laughing. Mary Allen was the next to catch on, her hands going over her mouth in a gasp. Opal, dear sweet opal, took the longest. When she finally got it all she could say was "well who woulda thunk that". This sent us all into a case of the giggles, which ended, when we heard the men coming. Teasing Neil good naturally all the way. We heard the front door open.

The woman slowly left me there alone. Each going to their respective husbands. Fairlight was the last to leave. She stopped right in front of Neil, crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look mad, but was really trying not to laugh. Neil, knowing we were busted, looking sheepish, gave Fairlight a cheeky grin. That did it, Fairlight couldn't contain her laughter.

Jeb looking back and forth between his wife and Neil, not sure what was going on, then looking up the stairs to me peeking around the door, saw my own sheepish grin finally got what was going on. Throwing his head back laughing, he slapped Neil on the back and told him to get up there to his wife. With that Jeb and Fairlight left.

Neil bounded up the stairs taking two at a time. I jumped back with a little squeak. He crossed the room in two steps, crushing me to his chest his mouth claiming mine.

Leaning back from me for minute he said "I'm surprised at you love, I wouldn't have guessed you told Fairlight'

"Actually, she was trying to give me the talk, and she just sort of figured it out.

"She always was a little too observant.' He teased before kissing me again. "I love you Mrs. MacNeil"

"And I love you Neil."


	11. Epilogue

Two months later I was cooking breakfast when Neil came downstairs. Turning to give him a smile as he came in I caught sight of his face. He looked so sad. Placing a cup of coffee and his breakfast in front of him I sat down across from him and waited while he blessed the food.

"Neil, what's wrong, is something bothering you?"

Reaching across the table he took both my hands into his, still looking down. I thought he might be praying. When he finally raised his head so our eyes met, I was surprised by the pain I saw in them.

"Christy, lass, I want to ask you something. And I want you to be completely honest with me, don't worry about hurting my feelings, and just answer truthfully." I nodded

"Are you happy here with me?"

"Of course I am what kind of question is that?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I love you more and more every day.'

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Neil what is wrong why are you asking me questions that you should know the answers too?"

Sighing he said "I don't get it Christy, if you're truly happy here, you still love me, and really trust me, than why won't you tell me your secret?" he cried his brogue getting harder to understand as he got more and more emotional.

"Neil what are you talking about!"

"Don't play games with me Christy. If you don't want to tell me fine, but don't lie!"

"Neil, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." I cried my eyes wide

Neil looked at me searching my eyes for any falseness, a slow smile spread across his face. "You really have no idea do you." I just looked confused, Neil chuckled.

"Lass, how long have we been married?"

"Yesterday was two months.' I said with a smile

"And during that time how many times have we made love?'

Blushing I answered, "everyday sometimes twice a day.'

"So we have made love, every day for two months solid. Think about that for a second Christy." Neil said with a devilish grin.

As I sat there thinking about it I felt my eyes go wide as what he was getting at dawn on me. Looking into his eyes I whispered "I'm pregnant'. He nodded his grin getting wider. I could feel my own grin spreading on my face, "I'm pregnant!" I said louder this time more excited.

"Aye, I do believe you are lass. I wager, you got pregnant that first week, if not before."

I understood what he meant; it's possible I got pregnant the first or second time we made love. I got up from my seat and went to his side of the table where I sat in his lap, kissing him senseless. I was so happy.

* * *

><p>Staring down at the little bundle of joy in my arms I couldn't quit smiling. I saw my own overlarge blue eyes staring at me, my same little turned up nose. Neil's sensitive mouth. But when I look at the hair I laughed out loud. There was a shock of golden red hair, already as unruly as his daddy's. I looked up at Neil who was sitting behind me, his arms around us both. There were actually tears in his eyes.<p>

"What should we call him?" I asked

"How about William Neil MacNeil, after your father, the Neil part being a family name."

"Perfect, just like him."

"Perfect, just like you." he whispered kissing my neck

"I love you Mrs. MacNeil"

"I love you Dr. MacNeil" i said before kissing him on the mouth

We both looked down at our son. Our son, I liked that. "And we love you laddy" Neil said as he ran his hand over that shock of hair.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everybody enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave reviews. I have many more stories planned for my favorite couple. check back with me often.


End file.
